1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web guider capable of correcting the path along which a web is transferred.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a web is transferred, the web may be shifted toward one edge, thereby shifting the center line of the web from the intended path. In such a case, the shift may be corrected by adjusting the tension on each edge of the web. A web guider known in the art guides a web by a pair of rollers, and the orientation of the rollers with respect to the web can be changed so as to correct the path of the web. For example, a web guider disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0 092 735 corrects the shift of a web by swinging a pair of rollers with a male screw and a female screw meshing with each other.
However, with the straight male and female screws meshing with each other, it is difficult to properly control the mechanism because of the low linearity between the amount by which the screws are turned and the angle by which the rollers are swung.